Seyda Neen (Morrowind)
is a small Imperial port town in the southwest of Vvardenfell, on the coast of the Inner Sea. It is located in the Bitter Coast region. It is considered the "Gateway to Vvardenfell," because it is the closest settlement to the mainland of Morrowind and because it is the only location on Vvardenfell with a lighthouse. Although it is technically located on the Bitter Coast, it is in the cosmopolitan area of the Ascadian Isles. Good roads and Silt Striders lead east of the village to Pelagiad, Ebonheart, and Vivec. Layout Unlike the other villages along the Bitter Coast, Seyda Neen has a large outlander population and a more "continental" style of architecture. The headquarters of the Census and Excise in the Vvardenfell District is located here, to facilitate monitoring of criminal activity along the "Smuggler's Coast" and recording of all people and merchandise that pass through the port. The overall quality of life appears to be lower than that in the Ascadian Isles region, but much better than other areas of the Bitter Coast. Many people, mostly the outlanders, live in small, Cyrodiil-style, houses. The other half of the village, mostly Dunmer, live in fishermen's huts. The greater part of the village is located on a tiny island, connected by a short walking bridge to the mainland; the water separating the island is shallow and is easy to wade across. The northern part of the island, which is raised just slightly above the level of the rest, features the Census and Excise Office, Arrille's Tradehouse, and Cyrodiil-style residences. A small spit of land, with a lower elevation, lies just west from this raised portion. It features a few huts grouped around some very tall trees and a small, swampy pool. Jutting out to the south is the "wild" portion of Seyda Neen, featuring the lighthouse and some otherwise undeveloped land around it. Muck pools, mushrooms, trees and rocks are here. Mudcrabs and Cliff Racers can be found here, occasionally. The mainland area of Seyda Neen features only two homes and a roadsign that points to west to Hla Oad and Gnaar Mok, and east to Balmora and Vivec. Just to the east of the village, still within the town limits, is a huge rock with a platform that serves as the local Silt Strider station. Sublocations *Arrille's Tradehouse *Census and Excise Office *Census and Excise Warehouse *Draren Thiralas' House *Eldafire's House *Erene Llenim's Shack *Fargoth's House *Fine-Mouth's Shack *Foryn Gilnith's Shack *Indrele Rathryon's Shack *Seyda Neen Lighthouse *Teruise Girvayne's House *Vodunius Nuccius' House Services Tavern/Trader - Arrille's Tradehouse Characters *Adraria Vandacia *Albecius Colollius *Arrille *Aronil Siege at Firemoth Plugin *Darvame Hleran *Draren Thiralas *Eldafire *Elone (Blades) *Erene Llenim *Fargoth *Fine-Mouth *Foryn Gilnith *Ganciele Douar *Hjrondir Siege at Firemoth Plugin *Hrisskar Flat-Foot *Indrele Rathryon *Mara Siege at Firemoth Plugin *Raflod the Braggart *Sellus Gravius *Silm-Dar Siege at Firemoth Plugin *Socucius Ergalla *Tandram Andalen *Teleri Helvi *Teruise Girvayne *Thavere Vedrano *Tolvise Othralen *Vodunius Nuccius Quests Main Quest *Find the Spymaster Fighters Guild *Vandacia's Bounty Blades *Blades Trainers Thieves Guild *Land Deed Other *Fargoth's Ring *Fargoth's Hiding Place *Vodunius Nuccius *Death of a Taxman *Siege at Firemoth Notable items *After getting out of Census and Excise and giving release papers to Sellus Gravius, head toward the light house to find two tree trunks: one with a Frost Iron Battle Axe, the other with some gold and a Silver cup. *When heading north up to Tarhiel, head east a couple of steps and to find small hollow trunk containing a Fire Dagger and 50 . *The Nerevarine is directed to an enchanted ring in a barrel during the Tutorial. *Just down the western coast, the Mentor's Ring can be found in Samarys Ancestral Tomb along with the Ashes of Lord Brinne. Appearances * cs:Seyda Neen de:Seyda Neen es:Seyda Neen ja:Seyda Neen pl:Seyda Neen ru:Сейда Нин Category:Morrowind: Cities Category:Cities in Morrowind Category:Morrowind: Seyda Neen Locations Category:Morrowind: Bitter Coast Locations